


The More the Merrier

by aidyr



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bisexual Glimmer (She-Ra), Canon Compliant, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Explicit Language, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Romance, Season 5 Spoilers, Some Humor, Useless Lesbians, bow is best supportive bf, briefly mentioned wrongentrapdak, glimmer is just... a needy bisexual, glitradora time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidyr/pseuds/aidyr
Summary: Glimmer confesses to Bow that she may have some feelings toward Catra and Adora. Bow, being the highly supportive and understanding boyfriend he is, enthusiastically encourages her to peruse what makes her happy. And so, what follows is a story about polyamorous love, awkward flirting, and Glimmer being a useless bisexual.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 204





	1. Hush, Hush, Hush. Blush, Blush, Blush. Glimmer Has a Big Fat Crush.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE STORY BEGINS

Glimmer paced back and forth with such immense nervous energy, said energy could provide electricity and warm water for an entire village. She worried her lip between her teeth and with each fast-paced step she made, she unknowingly emitted a bout of magical sparkles.

Life was supposed to be simple now. Following the defeat of Hoard Prime, everything was supposed to be chill, and easy, and not confusing at all.

Luckily, Queen Glimmer of Brightmoon had Bow to listen to her problems. Or well… she _would_ , if she could grow a pair and tell him about her problem. He sat, patiently watching his girlfriend have a mental civil war.

Glimmer appreciated Bow and valued him deeply, but his involvement in the situation was a large contributor to her stress.

“I don’t know what to do Bow,” she muttered under her breath. Her hair bounced with every movement of her body and her royal cape fluttered idly behind her as she walked.

“Well,” Bow said, a small and sympathetic smile tugging at his lips, “if you told me what was bothering you, I might be able to help?”

Always so calm and understanding. One of the many things Glimmer loved about him. One of the many reasons she hated the new wave of feelings which wrestled and crashed inside her skull. She groaned miserably and wrung her hands. “You don’t get it Bow, I do want to confide in you…I really do, but… Gods.” She turned on her heel to face him. “It’s so damn hard, Bow.”

He hummed in response. “Okay well… I promise that no matter what it is, I’ll help in whatever way I can?”

Glimmer grit her teeth. “Er… Bow?” She started tentatively. She met his caring gaze and for a short moment, and felt a tiny bit better. He was so loving. He was so patient and possessed such a wild amount of emotional intelligence. Surely he’d understand… right?

He perked a brow; a silent invitation to continue.

“You know I love you, right?”

“Um…” Bow took a second to let the sentiment sink in, before the glowing smile returned to his face. “Yes? Of course Glimmer. And I love you too.”

Half a year later and it still overwhelmed Glimmer with warmth and butterflies when their mutual love was expressed. She had always loved Bow, ever since they were children. She always considered their bond unbreakable and thoroughly affectionate. She couldn’t be sure when exactly a romantic edge had begun to creep in to overtake the platonic nature of their relationship, but all things considered, their relationship hadn’t really changed all that much. Though now she could kiss him and admire his abs without feeling creepy about it.

“Right, right…” Glimmer took in a really really deep breath. “Okay… Okay, um… P-promise you won’t be mad?”

“Glimmer.” Bow spoke with an even and gentle cadence. “I promise. Whatever it is, I won’t think less of you, at all. I love you.”

Glimmer looked pointedly at her love and felt a small fraction of her burning nerves sizzle out. “I… I…” She screwed her eyes shut and quickly yelped, “I like Adora and Catra!”

There was a second of palpable, nerve wracking silence. Glimmer waited to be reprimanded, or worse, to be dumped by the love of her life. But when Bow continued not to speak, she wearily peeped an eye open and slowly lifted her gaze to Bow’s.

He didn’t look mad at all, in fact, he mostly looked amused and confused.

When he finally spoke, his voice was tinged with barely contained laughter. “Um… Duh?”

Glimmer’s eyebrows shot up and her mouth fell open. “Duh? DUH? Just what the hell do you mean _duh_??” She felt flabbergasted to be frank.

“I mean _duh_ ,” he spoke. He opened his arms in invitation and waited for Glimmer to come to him. When she did, she found herself wrapped in a warm embrace. Bow leaned down and gave her a calming peck on the lips, and when he did, she immediately felt a weight off her shoulders. “Glimmer, you’ve had a crush on Adora since like… forever. You’ve never been subtle.”

“B-but,” Glimmer opened her mouth to argue, but was quickly silenced by a strong finger pressed firmly against her lips.

“And,” Bow started with a mischievous simper, “don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you look at Catra’s butt.”

“Bow!”

He laughed. He had a really cute laugh, Glimmer mused to herself. He stepped away from her, but not before pressing one more sweet kiss against her forehead. “Glimmer, why are you so worked up about this?”

“I… Well… I mean… Bow, I’m your girlfriend!” She spoke hastily, “A-and I love you. You’re amazing and sweet and handsome and…”

“Glimmer, I know. And again, I love you too.” He reassured her with a friendly nod. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t like other people? I mean… You do know that Entrapda is dating like, two aliens, right?”

Glimmer shook her head. “Well yeah but…! I dunno… that’s… that’s their thing!”

Bow bit his lip and tried again. “Okay, so let me ask you a question… If you told Catra and Adora you liked them, and one or both of them returned the sentiment… would you stop loving me?”

“No!” Glimmer felt like she’d just been asked if baby murder was her weekend hobby. There was no way, not in a million years she’d stop loving Bow. “Of course not!”

“Right,” Bow continued, “so… go for it? I support you one hundred percent. If it makes you happy, then it makes me happy.”

Glimmer felt moisture behind her eyes. She’d been dwelling on these feelings for a few months now, and each day, she felt closer to death when Adora smiled or Catra laughed and she couldn’t tell them how warm and fuzzy it made her feel. Honestly, Bow hadn’t been lying about her little crush on Adora. So this development didn’t necessarily surprise her; unlike her new feelings toward Catra.

Catra was… well, a colossal pain in the ass. She was smug, and still occasionally temperamental. But since the feline had saved her from Prime, a new and exceedingly endearing side began to emerge. Gone was the violent, selfish, short-sighted Catra. Since Prime, each day, Catra became sweeter than the day before. She approached everything with a special sort of gentleness unique only to those who felt a great debt toward everything and everyone she encountered. She was witty and intelligent and funny. And yes, Glimmer was unabashed to admit, she had a really nice ass.

Don’t judge her. Catra’s skintight outfits never left much to the imagination.

As months went by, Glimmer couldn’t help but fantasize about cuddling up to the other women; Adora’s muscular arms wrapped around her torso and Catra’s fuzzy cheek pressed snug against the nape of her neck. She could picture Adora humming a random tune while she played her fingers through Glimmer’s fluffy, sparkly, purple-pink hair. She could hear Catra purring and appreciate the feeling of her once enemy, who now was comfortable enough to close her eyes and snuggle against Glimmer’s body.

An affectionate blush arose in her cheeks as she pondered the hypothetical scenario.

“Glimmer I can practically hear your thoughts,” Bow chimed in and ripped her away from her daydream.

“A-ah… s-sorry,” she scratched the back of her neck sheepishly.

Bow gave her a meaningful little smirk and took a second to think quietly to himself. Glimmer watched the gears in his brain turning, until he reached his simple conclusion. “I want you to talk to them about your feelings. If you feel comfortable doing that. I want you to be the happiest you that you can be. Just promise you’ll kiss me and love me all the same, even if you have three partners to keep track of.”

“Of course, Bow.” Glimmer hurried to her boyfriend and threw her arms around his neck. “You’re amazing. What did I do to deserve you?”

He shrugged. “I am pretty great.” He kissed her nose, and she giggled at the ticklish sensation. “And uuuuhh,” he looked at her and flashed a suggestive eyebrow-wiggle. “Tell me if Catra meows in bed,” he laughed. “I have a bet with Seahawk.”

Her heart fluttered at the implication, and she gave Bow a playful wallop on the arm. “Hush, you.” She thought about it for a moment though, and secretly decided, she’d very much like that to be the case. That sounded fucking adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> I'm a massive glitra/glitradora stan, so obviously glimbow being canon wasn't gonna stop me lmao. But Bow is a sweetheart and I love him, so I doubt he'd take issue with this development.
> 
> I'm still reeling over the finale, and I've written a decent amount of She-Ra stuff since it came out. Time to write a mulit-chapter fic though, finally.


	2. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer spills the beans  
> She lets the cat out of the bag  
> She comes clean  
> Gives the game away  
> She blabs, she confesses  
> She allows the truth-juice to fall forth from her trembling, bisexual lips
> 
> Y'all get the idea

Glimmer considered herself a fairly courageous individual. She was always ready and willing to throw herself head first into conflict; often, in the past, to the irk of her poor mother. Now that she was Queen however, she didn’t have to worry about being admonished for her recklessness. Well, not from a parental figure at least. Micah was considerably more laid back than Angella ever was.

Digressing… Glimmer, being the intrepid little warrior she is, would’ve thought herself brave enough to open a goddamn door. But alas, she had been waiting anxiously outside Catra and Adora’s shared bedroom for at least five minutes.

She raised her fist and prepared to knock for the fifth or sixth time since arriving. A moment of anticipation later, she dropped her arm and sighed in defeat.

“Glimmer!” Bow had come along to offer moral support, and at first, quietly watched and peppered Glimmer with praise for coming this far. But it’d seem the Queen needed more hands on support. “Just knock, please, this is hurting my soul.” He frowned and stuck his bottom lip out in adorable sulk.

“Uuughh,” Glimmer groaned and turned back to her boyfriend and threw her hands indignantly into the air. “I’m trying! But— But what if they say no?”

“No harm, no foul?” Bow tried hopefully.

“No! Then they’re weirded out and our friendship corrodes cause they think it's all been a ploy to get into their pants!”

Bow gave Glimmer an incredulous look.

“Okay, I know, that probably won’t happen.” Glimmer massaged her temples. “Gods, why was telling _you_ how I felt so easy? Why is _this_ so hard?” She once again began to emit a shower of nervous sparkles; her magic reacting to the anxiety which clawed at her chest.

“Well… To be fair Glimmer, you’ve known me since we were little kids.” Bow stepped forward and placed a comforting touch on Glimmer’s shoulder. “And we’ve always loved each other just… y’know, that love changed to encompass other types of love as we grew older.” He took Glimmer’s hand in his own and raised it to his lips, giving it a soft kiss. “Also, there was a lot going on. Like, the world ending? Remember that?”

Glimmer smiled up at him and nodded lightly. “Right.”

She stared into his eyes and admired their shine as well as their deep, dark color. She could look into his eyes forever, and well, she might’ve had the moment not been shrewdly interrupted.

The door suddenly swung open and Glimmer just about leapt out of her skin. Catra stood there looking confused, though not unhappy to see them. “Um… Hey? What’s up?”

Glimmer felt her voice catch in her throat. Her nerves came full force crashing back like a tidal wave of perturbation. “O-ooh, h-hey Catra.” She stepped away from Bow and waved bashfully at her crush.

Catra’s attention flickered from Glimmer, to Bow (who looked both tremendously excited and incredibly uneasy,) then back to Glimmer. The Queen’s smile was wobbly and tense. Catra perked a curious brow, and spoke playfully, “Not that I don’t appreciate your unexpected company, but both of you look constipated.”

Glimmer could feel heat creep up her neck. She knew Catra was only teasing, but she was here to confess her love damn it. Would it kill Catra to not be a smartass for like, two seconds?

Just as Glimmer opened her mouth to return the snark, a second and equally beautiful individual appeared at the doorway. “What’s all the commotion?” Adora asked curiously. She noticed Bow and Glimmer, both looking nervous, like someone awaiting a doctor’s diagnosis. She frowned and stepped forward. “Hey, you guys alright? You look like, really on edge.”

Bow was the one to answer. He nudged Glimmer forward and spoke, “Yeah. Glimmer just had something to talk to you guys about. I’m going to step out for a bit so you can chat.”

Glimmer blinked, her mind short circuited for a hot minute. But upon realizing how thoroughly screwed she now was, she turned to shoot a fiery glare at her beloved. Betrayal!

Bow better get ready for dinner night with his dads, cause she plans on asking to see _all_ his baby pictures.

Bow glances down and offers an apologetic smile. He leaned over and whispered sympathetically, “Sorry, but you needed the push.” He gave her a chaste kiss before turning to walk away. “You can do this, I believe in you!”

And thus, Glimmer was alone with two highly attractively and incredible young women.

Glimmer watched the two exchange a look she didn’t quite understand. Adora whispered something into Catra’s ear, and whatever it was, it caused Catra to sputter and elbow her in the side. Adora had a dusting of redness in her pale cheeks as she giggled. Glimmer didn’t know what to say or how to segue into _hey you guys are both really pretty, please date me,_ so she simply watched them trade knowing looks and bashful whispers.

When Adora turned her attention back to Glimmer, there was a thoughtful smile across her lips. “You wanted to talk to us about something?”

“Um… Y-yeah…” She twiddled her thumbs as she spoke.

Adora stepped aside and motioned an invitation for Glimmer to come on in. “Wanna talk in here?”

Glimmer nodded, her eyes glued to the floor. “Sure. Thanks.” With one quick look at her friends, Glimmer teleported into their room, and plopped down onto their bed. She was tempted to suffocate herself beneath a cushy, royal pillow. That would prevent her from having to talk about her feelings like an adult. But she, through sheer force of will, opted out of such desperate measures.

Adora shut the door and glanced at Catra, who was in turn, studying Glimmer with an indescribable expression. “So,” Catra began, her tail swaying languidly behind her. “What’s got you acting more neurotic than usual, Sparkles?”

Glimmer decided to ignore that taunt. She took a deep, steadying breath. “Um… Right. So uh… We’ve been through a lot together, r-right?” Catra crossed her arms and tilted her head confusedly, quietly waiting for Glimmer to continue. “You’re, well… an asshole, but you’re a very sweet, very lovable asshole. And you’ve helped me a lot these past several months, despite our… uh, rocky start.”

Catra scoffed, “Gee, thanks.” She didn’t look offended though, moreover, she looked amused. Maybe even flattered.

“And Adora,” Glimmer turned to face the blonde, “You’ve been an amazing friend to me for years. I don’t know where I, or frankly, Etheria would be without you. You’re great.”

Adora flushed at the praise, and grew only redder when she caught the look Catra was giving her. Glimmer couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit annoyed by the seemingly telepathic means of communication between the former Hoard soldiers, but more than that, annoyed that they seemed to be in-the-know about something which was going completely over Glimmer’s head.

Adora took Catra’s hand and brought the both of them to the bed. They sat down next to Glimmer, who’s heart leapt into her throat at the distinct feeling of a fluffy tail brushing against the back of her neck.

Of course she had touched and been touched by the both of them plenty in the past. Glimmer was, by nature, a very cuddly person. Growing up with Bow was likely a contributor to that. She didn’t usually feel so flustered, but now that she was here and intended on admitting to having intimate feelings for the two, each and every touch had a new and weightier meaning.

She’s hugged Adora so many times in the past, but now that her crush was minutes, maybe seconds away from being revealed, Adora’s sturdy muscles and charming smile felt like a punch to the gut.

Before befriending Catra, she had fought her several times— often in very close quarters. And while secretly, she had always admired Catra’s lithe body and kissable lips, It went without saying that violently wrestling someone and wanting to cuddle them were two incredibly different feelings. 

“Hey, your majesty,” Catra’s lips curled into a smug grin, “as gratifying as all this sudden admiration is… if you keep inflating our egos, Adora won’t be able to fit her giant forehead through the door anymore.”

“Hey!” Adora shouted in faux offense.

They both snickered among themselves.

“I really do appreciate the kind words,” Adora spoke up, moving on from the jab at her forehead, “but what’s the occasion? You’re not usually so… how do I say…”

“Polite?” Catra finished for her.

“Rude.” Glimmer squinted at the feline, who fondly stuck out her sandpaper tongue in response.

The Queen looked back and forth between her friends— two extraordinary people she’s been through hell and back with. Her friends, her crushes… despite their blatant teasing, their faces held an unspoken trace of concern. Or rather than concern, perhaps curiosity? Whatever it was (which Glimmer found impossible to decipher,) it compelled her to get to the point.

“Okay,” Glimmer quickly spat. “I’m just gonna rip the band aid off.”

Adora and Catra looked at each other, both equally confused and maybe a little bit worried. “Glimmer, is everything alright?” Adora asked. Her voice was soft. She intertwined her fingers with Glimmer’s, who’s heart skipped a beat. Catra, for the first time since Glimmer arrived, didn’t display any of her standard shit-eating attitude. Catra didn’t tend to be as physically affectionate as Adora, but did show her growing concern by wrapping her tail protectively around Glimmer’s torso.

Glimmer balled her hands into fists and shut her eyes tight. _Here goes nothing,_ she thought.

“Adora… Catra… I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyye. Good job Glimmer.
> 
> Now to see how local professional dumbass Adora and insecure trauma-kitty Catra react to the news. TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. A Weight Off Her Shoulders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings! Feelings everywhere!

Well… silence wasn’t the worst possible response, Glimmer supposed. It was leagues better than mocking laughter or disgusted sneering. She wasn’t sure what the cause of the silence was however, since she was busy looking literally anywhere but at Catra and Adora’s faces. So, worst case scenario, they were too appalled to even speak.

Wild how it took more willpower to not teleport away right then, than it did not to flee a battle against her alien-chipped father. She gripped the hem of her cape and played with the sparkly fabric between her fingers; the glittery cloth didn’t do much to sooth her nerves, but she needed something to fidget with.

Between dread and self-abasement though, Glimmer scarcely noticed that the comfortable feeling of Adora’s hand and Catra’s fluffy tail hadn’t left her. She could still feel their warm skin and soft fur.

 _Uuugh,_ she mentally scolded herself. _Come on Glimmer, you’re a Queen. You helped save the world for the love of— Just look at them!_

She continued to stare at the ground.

_Screw it… C’mon, do it for Bow! He believes in you. Imagine the kicked-puppy look on his face when you tell him you ran away. Can’t have that. Okay, come on Glimmer, buck up._

And so, with the imagery of Bow’s sad puppy eyes plaguing her mind, she found the willpower to peer up at her crushes. She prepared herself for a quick second and with one last burst of courage, looked to gauge their reactions.

Catra’s face was red as a tomato, but the emotion she expressed through the blush was predominately one of surprise and disbelief. Adora on the other hand looked mostly confused, though not without a well-natured smile and a tinge of red dusting her cheeks.

Glimmer groaned and finally spoke up. “Will one of you say something! I’m about to lose my damn mind!”

Catra opened her mouth, but all that came out was a quiet breath before she shut it again. Adora was the one to break radio silence. “Um… Sorry, I just...I love you too? I thought we all knew that? Why are you freaking out so much, you’ve said you love me like, a hundred times?” She looked at Catra and smirked affectionately. “Well I guess Catra’s still getting used to people verbally expressing love for her but—”

Glimmer blinked. There seemed to be a misunderstanding.

Catra looked at Adora with unbridled bewilderment. “Adora, sometimes you’re so…” She managed to pull herself out of whatever stupor Glimmer’s confession put her in, and leaned over to once again exchange a whisper with her girlfriend.

Glimmer was two seconds away from asking them to please stop being so hush-hush with one another when Adora’s voice raised several octaves to shout “W-wait you like like us back?!” Her creamy skin became deep crimson. She slammed her mouth shut and looked at the Queen, mystified. “Sh-shit, sorry…”

Catra smiled fondly at the blonde. “You’re such an idiot sometimes.”

“W-wait,” Glimmer jumped in, “I like you **back**??” Special emphasis on the last word; her brain refused to comprehend the implications of it. She had to wonder if maybe she’d misheard. There was no way not one, but both of them returned her feelings. Right…?

Glimmer watched Catra’s mismatched stare deeply in thought, until something seemed to dawn on her. The expression she wore shifted and changed from one of surprise and fluster, to one of shame and apology. “O-oh, was that… Did I… Sorry, did you not…? Fuck, s-sorry.” Her ears folded back against her skull and she quickly withdrew her tail from around Glimmer’s waist. Obviously embarrassed to have misinterpreted Glimmer’s confession. When Adora’s body language took on the same fearful, apologetic sorrow, Glimmer was fast to reassure them.

“No I do! I do like you guys, a lot, sorry I just… Wow, okay.” She steeled her nerves and nodded gently. “Yes. I think… I think I’ve fallen for the both of you. Is that… okay?”

The hefty sigh of relief which came from the both of them was enough to fill a sailboat’s sails.

“Y-yeah, yes. Absolutely! Very okay, MORE than okay, really.” Adora’s smile was sunny and excited. Her entire body was practically vibrating with the oncoming waves of exhilaration.

Glimmer was hesitant to believe she wasn’t dreaming, or misunderstanding, or _something._ It seemed too good to be true. “Wait so… you both like me?” She was plenty surprised by Adora, but even more so, by Catra. Sure, the feline had been playfully flirtatious since their relationship had begun to make its way into friendlier territory. But her general lack of forthright affection made it near impossible to predict this outcome. 

Adora quickly and eagerly nodded her head. Catra followed suit by shyly mumbling some sort of affirmation under her breath.

Glimmer was enthralled, but before she could ask what this all meant, she had to satiate her curiosity. “Wait… since how long??” She could pinpoint a couple times where either girl had acted suspiciously timid in her presence (including but limited to the school-girl-esque whispering and giggling from minutes prior,) but she couldn’t imagine genuine, romantic interest to have been a thing until fairly recent.

Adora scratched her reddened cheek and let out a nervous giggle. “Uh… For a while, I guess? I mean, I’ve obviously always been like… super in love with Catra,” at this admission, Catra’s ear perked up and a joyful purr could be heard emanating from her chest, “but I did think you were pretty cute… You’re a little different than what I’d usually consider _my type,_ but… I dunno…” She glanced to the side, and when she found herself unable to continue articulating with relative grace, she buried her tomato-face in Catra’s fur and groaned. “I-I guess… maybe… since a little bit before the portal incident…?”

“Since that long?!” Glimmer’s brain, in an attempt to make sense of it all, had started to malfunction. “I… Wow, I-I had no idea… um… woah…” With Adora looking thoroughly embarrassed and with her query partially answered, Glimmer turned her focus to Catra. She too, looked incredibly flustered.

“Ugggh,” Catra groaned. She tried to play off her nervousness with candid, Catra brand, indifference. “I guess… like…” Her narrow pupils came around to meet Glimmer’s questioning gaze, at which Catra’s fur stood on end and her voice squeaked self-consciously. “I dunno! Fuckin… Like, m-maybe a week or two after Prime?? Why does it matter when it started?!”

Glimmer looked between the both of them. Her heart was beating faster than usual and she was still reeling from the reveal that, apparently, her feelings had been returned in full force. Noticing how shy both parties were now feeling, the Queen couldn’t help the bubble of endearment and love she felt form deep down inside herself. It was… well, it was cute. On top of knowing they felt the same way about her that she did for them, there was something incredibly enjoyable about watching ancient-warrior She-Ra and local badass Catra bashfully writhing and squirming.

Glimmer spoke up. “Would… Would either of you care to know how long I’ve... Y’know… How long I’ve felt this way, about you?”

Adora and Catra both immediately perked up. They looked at Glimmer with wide and attentive eyes.

Glimmer first took Adora’s hand into her own and said, softly, “Adora… I’ve had a bit of a crush on you basically since we met. You’re clumsy, and you try too hard to make everyone happy, and you act without thinking. But you’re also like… really strong? And beautiful? Plus you’re an amazing friend to me, and to everyone else. You’re kind, and you’re amazing.” Adora’s face lit up and Glimmer could’ve sworn she saw in her eyes, the magical blue glow of She-Ra’s magic.

She then took hold of Catra’s hand, and at first she flinched at the contact, before settling into Glimmer’s delicate touch. “Catra, don’t ever tell anyone this but… I always sorta thought you were hot.” Adora snickered under her breath, but shut up quick with a smoldering glare from Glimmer. “Anyways… Hot or not though, I always thought of you as some sort of untamable force of destruction. When I pictured the enemy… n-no offense, but I pictured… your face… I could’ve never, in a million years, predicted what’s happened since then. You’re brave and intelligent and underneath all that bravado, you’re a huge sweetheart. I think the catalyst for my feelings was when you freed me from Prime. After that… my feelings just grew?”

Glimmer took a second to breath. She gathered her final thoughts, and concluded her heartfelt divulgence: “After Prime was defeated, I sort of… pushed these feelings away. Out of respect for not only you two, but for Bow as well. But I cracked. I talked to him about it… And he said to tell you. So… here I am.”

Speechless, both Catra and Adora’s eyes were wide as dinner plates. There was a buzzing magical energy which radiated off of Adora, (something which had happened before, in times of high emotion,) and Catra’s tail was waving erratically back and forth.

“Spar— er… G-Glimmer…” Catra crossed her arms, her clawed fingers tapped an anxious rhythm against her fuzzy biceps. “I’m… Flattered. I… I don’t know if I… If I deserve…”

“Stop,” Glimmer interrupted her, “don’t. Don’t go there.”

Adora brought her hand to rub soothing circles against Catra’s thigh. The look on her face spoke volumes. She had always hated when Catra spoke like that. “Catra,” Adora said lovingly to her girlfriend, “you’ve changed. You’re growing more and more each day.”

“I know but…”

“No buts,” Glimmer cut in. “You might not forgive yourself. Maybe you’ve done terrible things. But you’re working on yourself. And you don’t get to decide how I feel about you.”

“I… Uh…” Catra faced away from Adora and Glimmer’s prying eyes with a feeble sniff. “O-okay.”

“Aww, Catra.” Adora brought her arms around her love and offered a homely embrace. “Are you crying?”

“Sh-shut up.”

Adora placed her lips atop the crown of Catra’s head and gave her a gentle kiss. “There, there.”

Glimmer remained silent as Catra regained her bearings. She deeply admired the way Adora could immediately calm her down, and soon enough, the sound of Catra’s comfortable purr had returned. After a couple minutes, Catra angled her head to peek at the Queen, though she kept her body locked in place; enjoying Adora’s warmth.

“S-so uh… What does this mean?” Catra managed to ask. Though her voice was hoarse from holding in a flood of unshed tears. “For us, I mean… What does it mean for us?” Adora looked at Glimmer expectantly, her expression shouted cautious hopefulness.

Glimmer smiled, and scooted closer to the both of them. “It means whatever you want it to mean.” She answered. “Personally… I’d uh… I’d love to try something with you two. But only if that’s something you guys would want.”

“It is.” Adora answered. “We’ve talked about it before. Me and Catra. Uh… But…” Adora trailed off. A thread of weariness slipped into her voice.

Catra knew what Adora was thinking, and finished the thought for her. “You’re… You’re sure Bow would be okay with that?”

Glimmer nodded lightly. “Definitely. He’s the one who convinced me to tell you how I felt.”

“Huh…” Adora said. “Wait, so are we like… Are you dating us now?” Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle as she spoke.

“If that’s what you want.”

“Yes.” Adora immediately confirmed.

Glimmer looked to Catra, who still appeared somewhat hesitant, but relieved and glad nonetheless. “Uh… y-yeah…”

The three looked at one another for what felt like eternity. Whether it was seconds or minutes or hours, Glimmer wasn’t sure. Whatever the case though, she eventually let out a loud and alleviated breath which she’d unknowingly been holding the entire duration of time spent staring into Catra and Adora’s eyes. “Thank Gods.” She announced and fell back into the bed. “I was so goddamn stressed over this. Uuughh, I feel so much better.”

Adora giggled airily before laying down next to Glimmer. “Tell me about it. Catra and I have been on edge for months.”

Catra made a subtle noise of agreement, and moved to lay in the unoccupied space by Glimmer’s other side. She didn’t say anything, but she did allow her tail to once again coil around Glimmer in a possessive manner; this time, around her thigh.

Glimmer relaxed into the plush mattress and closed her eyes. They’d all have time to think about where to go from here. All that mattered for the time being however, was getting to breath and take comfort in knowing that she didn’t have to worry over this any longer.

Glimmer gleefully sighed. Bow was going to be so proud when she told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY THEY'VE SORTED THEIR SHIT. Now to see where our lovely group of polyamorous dorks go from here.
> 
> The first few chapters of this fic are thematically relevant to my life right now. I'm in a poly relationship which consists of me, my gf, and her bf. While writing the first half of this chapter I was mulling over when/how to tell my gf that I'm lowkey interested in her boyfriend...? Oof. My favorite poly dynamic has always been a mutual three-way, and her bf is a really cool, really sweet guy. Plus he thinks I'm hot lmao. Oh god oh fuck I hope he doesn't see this. As far as I know he doesn't know I have an ao3 account and he hasn't seen She-Ra, so probably I'm in the clear. Seriously playing with fire here though. Wish me luck. :')
> 
> Uuuhhhh sorry got on a tangent there. Anyways, Adora's a dumbass and I love her, Catra needs hugs and Glimmer is my blessed little sparkle brat. Bow is best supportive bf.
> 
> To be continued.


	4. The Next Morning...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GLIMBOW SOFTNESS

Glimmer trudged through the early morning halls of Brightmoon. She was tired and desperately craved a cup of sweet, sweet, caffeinated sustenance. She mosied with drowsy steps toward the royal kitchen. While walking, her mind wandered fondly to the evening before.

After her confession, and at the request of Catra and Adora, Glimmer ended up staying the night with them. At first she wondered if Bow would feel lonely without her, but upon remembering that he had plans to stay up tinkering with his gadgets, her worries were fairly eased. Additionally, though figuring out initial sleeping arrangements had been a teensy bit awkward at first, the trio eventually managed to settle in for some much needed rest. Glimmer didn’t remember falling asleep with Adora’s immensely appealing, athletically toned arms draped over her— nor with Catra curled up and purring against her. But upon waking to the snuggle sandwich, Glimmer was most certainly _not_ going to complain.

The hours leading up to falling asleep had been spent on lighthearted discussion and post-confession bonding. Topics ranged from irrelevant gossip about amusing conversations they’d overheard, to important talks about what the next step for the three of them might be. Glimmer, even through her sleepy haze, virbated blissfully as she recalled the dates she now had lined up for her new… girlfriends?

As she rounded the corner to the kitchen, the first thing she noticed was the distinct, sweet smell of piping hot earl grey. Glimmer entered quietly so as not to disturb whoever was responsible for the smell, but as she laid eyes on the back of a very familiar head, she wasn’t able to contain herself.

“BOW!”

Feeling significantly more awake and energized than she’d been a second prior, Glimmer teleported recklessly over top of her poor, unsuspecting boyfriend, and allowed gravity to do its work. Bow yelped in surprise and stumbled back, just barely managing to catch her in his arms before the two fell into a pile on the floor. Glimmer giggled playfully at his wide eyes and startled smile. She briefly considered how lucky she was that Bow hadn’t been holding a mug; she was in too good a mood to call a healer because her dumbass spilled scalding leaf juice all over herself and her boyfriend.

Bow craned his neck to get a better look at the starry-eyed woman now straddling his torso. “Morning, Glims. You’re certainly in a good mood.”

Glimmer nodded ecstatically. “I most definitely am! Thank you so so so much.” She threw her arms around his neck, and the two toppled into a lying position with Glimmer effectively resting her entire weight on Bow’s chest. “I talked to them like you said, and everything worked out!” A magical cloud of pretty pinks and purples seemed to radiate off the Queen as she gushed with glee.

“Th-that’s great,” Bow huffed from underneath her body, “but can you… get up…?” He nudged her leg firmly with his hand and squeaked, “you’re crushing me…”

“Oh! S-sorry, sorry.” Glimmer scrambled to sit up, and did it so quickly she nearly tumbled backwards onto her ass. She regained her bearings and sat on her knees, fixing Bow with a sheepish grin. “Sorry.”

“No problem,” he responded with a tickled chuckle. He followed Glimmer’s lead and sat up as well, then scooted forward so the two were seated face to face. He extended his hand for Glimmer to hold, which she happily accepted. “So?” He began with a wink, “what happened with Catra and Adora? Gimme the details.” He was curious and amused, but moreover, his voice carried a deep sense of support for his best friend-turned-loved. 

Glimmer couldn’t help but swoon. What had she done to deserve a boy so wonderful?

“W-well,” she began with an adorably nervous laugh. Her cheeks felt warm as she recalled the conversation, “the long and short of it… They’ve both been interested in me for a while. And then we talked about feelings and stuff… And then we cuddled!”

Bow’s eyes lit up at the thought. “How fluffy is Catra’s tail?” He asked.

“It’s so fluffy Bow, you don’t even know.” She squeezed his hand and practically bubbled with joy. “A-anyways… Tonight I’m going on a solo date with Adora. Then tomorrow with Catra. And at some point the three of us will go somewhere together.” Glimmer’s face softened and she let out a dreamy sigh. “Between them, and _our_ date this weekend, I’m not gonna have much time to myself.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Bow asked, cocking a brow.

“Definitely not.” Glimmer replied with a gentle whisper. She brought her unoccupied hand up to cup Bow’s cheek and rubbed the soft, dark skin with her thumb. She noticed with delight the way his face flushed at their close proximity, and felt her heart tremble. Leaning forward, Glimmer didn’t hesitate to press a kiss against his lips. They both tasted vaguely of morning breath, but Glimmer didn’t mind. She was just thrilled to kiss him. She savored the moment for several seconds, and when they parted, she rested her forehead affectionately against his. “And it’s all thanks to you. Seriously… Thank you for convincing me to put myself out there. I love you.”

Bow’s entire body relaxed and his expression was shining with love, his lips curled into a massive grin. “O-of course,” he spoke with a stutter, “I love you too.”

The two gazed at one another in comfortable quiet for a little while; or at least, until they realized how weird it’d be for someone else to walk in and see them sitting on the kitchen floor, staring into each other's eyes. “We uh… Should probably get up,” Bow suggested with a snicker.

“Ah, right.”

They both tripped over themselves standing up; they both felt flustered and were both bumbling, lovestruck fools. Once they got themselves situated, Bow turned back to the cup he’d been preparing before Glimmer’s arrival. He grabbed honey from a nearby cabinet and stirred a healthy spoonful into the cup. He looked over his shoulder and asked with a smile, “Want me to make you something?” Before even receiving an answer, Bow was already reaching towards the coffee maker.

Glimmer felt lighter than air. He knew her so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is on the shorter side. Next one is gonna be the glimdora date though, which will definitely be longer.
> 
> Glimbow is so soft... Hhhh... my poor heart...
> 
> The gears are turning in my head. Idk how long this is gonna end up being, but I've already got a bunch of ideas for where to take this story.


	5. Too Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GLIMDORA DATE TIME

Her appearance was never something Glimmer worried _that_ much about. Whether that was due to an innate sense of self-worth or because she’d never grown up with many friends or romantic interests to dress up for, she couldn’t be sure. Either way, Glimmer wasn’t used to being so critical of her attire.

When she was younger, she had her mother to assist in dolling up when an occasion for such formal wear arose. Dances, ceremonies, royal dinners and such… Glimmer wasn’t particularly bad at choosing a wardrobe, but doing so without the kind and helpful guidance of her mother left a sinking feeling in her gut. While lamenting the loss of Angella, an image of Catra crept into her mind; she wore a toothy, malicious and broken grin. Catra’s face was usually the one which came to mind upon remembering the loss of the Queen. Glimmer felt a chill down her spine and tried to shake the thought.

Glimmer liked Catra. Glimmer liked Catra a lot. She surprised even herself by becoming so fond of her former foe. But sometimes, as she wonders what might have been, she can’t help the anger, frustration and sadness that tears at her heart.

Glimmer took a deep breath and focused on pushing those feelings away. She knew she would have to face them at some point, but there was no reason to do it tonight. It wouldn’t be fair to Adora for her to act all mopey and wistful on their first date. Of course, she despised the thought of doing the same to Catra (who was amazing and who also deserved a quality date,) but… Well, she’d just have to cross that bridge when she got to it.

Emotions were difficult.

Needing a distraction, Glimmer decided to give herself another once over. She had to give herself props; even without Angella’s expertise, she managed to look pretty damn cute. Waist up, she donned a simple, black, sleeveless turtleneck. Then, she’d paired her top with a fitted, heather purple skirt and a pretty silver necklace. It wasn’t her usual style, yet she felt nothing but pride when she stared at her reflection. The outfit did wonders to accentuate her curves, and the black contrasted fairly well with her natural brightness. She hoped she hadn’t gone _too_ fancy. After all, Adora was only taking her out to dinner. Though she hadn't any idea where they'd be going.

As far as hair and makeup were concerned, she hadn’t done much. She liked her hair the way she usually wore it, in its swept back, side-parted normalcy. And while she may be decent at picking out clothes, she was hopelessly lost in the world of makeup. Naturally, Bow had offered to help in that department, but she politely declined. She applied her usual, (and easy to manage,) mascara. But other than that, she decided to slap on some pink lipstick and call it a night.

She appreciated her outfit, and Glimmer hoped that Adora would like it as well. Not that Adora was one to judge based on looks but… Well, this was a date. Of course she wanted to look nice.

The two had agreed to meet by the castle entrance. Glimmer stood by the imposing, large, double doors and straightened her skirt.

She was beginning to become restless from waiting, but luckily she heard approaching footsteps before her nerves became irreparably fried. “Sorry for the hold up!” Adora’s voice called out as she rounded the corner. “I had trouble choosing an outfit, and then I was held up by Catra and I ran into Micah who needed to talk about reconstruction for Salineas or whatever, and I—” Adora was tugging at the collar of her shirt when her eyes met Glimmer’s. “I… W-woah.” She blinked slowly a couple times before shaking herself back to her senses. “I-I mean… You look… pretty.” She paused, “Not that you aren’t usually pretty!” Adora sputtered, “I just meant that tonight… I mean… Um…” Her flustered babble was put to an end by Glimmer’s amused chuckle.

“I know what you meant, Adora.” Glimmer seized the moment to take a gander at Adora’s outfit as well. While not as tongue tied as the bumbling blonde, she was certainly charmed. Adora had shown up wearing high waisted, black dress pants and a simple, short sleeved, white button up. It was a far cry from the traditionally feminine garb she usually wore for formal outings, but Glimmer was absolutely not going to complain. She had the sneaking suspicion Catra was at least partially responsible for Adora’s choice of wardrobe. Besides the relatively minimal clothing, she was also wearing golden bracelets and earrings. The gold jewelry and monochrome clothing both did wonders to bring out her eyes. Glimmer caught herself staring and cleared her throat. “You… You look really pretty, too.” She complimented.

Adora’s face lit up. “Th-thanks.”

Glimmer nodded and the two stared at each other for an extended period of time. The silence was a strange concoction of comfortable and awkward, but mostly, Glimmer just felt glad this was finally happening. 

“I suppose… we should get going?” Glimmer spoke after a while.

“Ah! R-Right. Yes that is a thing… A thing, that we should definitely do… Yes, let’s go do that. Get going, I mean… Um… Yes.”

Glimmer smiled and rolled her eyes. “I can’t believe such a dork is the savior of Etheria.”

Adora rubbed the back of her neck with a lopsided grin. Her cheeks flushed rosy. “You and me both…”

* * *

At Adora’s request, Glimmer hadn’t teleported to their destination. Instead, they enjoyed an evening stroll together as they made their way there. At some point, Adora gathered the courage to grab Glimmer’s hand, and Glimmer was more than happy to reciprocate. They didn’t talk about anything in particular, their conversation was random and meaningless; but fulfilling and enjoyable nonetheless. Talking to Adora was intoxicating. It was similar to the feeling of conversing with Bow or Catra, though wholly unique. By the time they made it to the restaurant, Glimmer had almost forgotten they were on their way to dinner.

Once they arrived, they found it was bustling with starving patrons. Though, Glimmer supposed, being Queen of Brightmoon and accompanied by the legendary She-Ra had its perks. She tries not to make it obvious how much she enjoys the special treatment, but not having to wait an hour for a table to open up was spectacular. The second they walked through the doors, the entire staff was ready to wait on them hand and foot. Adora looked put off, but not unhappy. Three years after escaping from The Hoard, she was still caught off guard by the excitable crowds and adoring fans.

The pair were escorted quickly and politely to their table. It was a booth towards the back of the restaurant— away from prying eyes, Glimmer noted. Adora sat down and waited for Glimmer to do the same. Though if the way her eyebrows shot up was any indication, she hadn’t been expecting the Queen to slide in snugly by her side, rather than across the table. Glimmer held in a chuckle at the way Adora’s cheeks flustered.

Moments later, a waiter was there to take their drink orders. They both asked for a glass of water, and once he’d left, Glimmer turned to look at Adora. “So…” She prompted, “did you pick this place out yourself?” She glanced at the decor curiously; it wasn’t particularly sumptuous, just a little nicer than she would’ve expected of a former Hoard soldier. She didn’t imagine they were raised to have an eye for these sorts of establishments. “Seems a little ritzy coming from you.” She didn’t mean that in a harsh way. Simply an observation.

Adora shook her head, “Nah. I mean… Sorta? I heard Mermista talking about it. She said Sea Hawk wanted to take her here sometime, but obviously she’d turned him down. Something about not wanting to burn down another restaurant.”

Glimmer tried not to look so amused. “Never a dull moment, huh?”

Adora agreed with a short bout of infectious laughter. “You can say that again.” Then she paused, and Glimmer watched as a thoughtful expression passed over her. “Hey,” She spoke warmly. The sudden shift in tone was enough to give Glimmer whiplash, and she felt lighter than air when she saw the way Adora’s eyes had suddenly softened. “Thanks again…”

Glimmer blinked, “Um… Yeah, of course. But… for what, exactly?”

Adora averted her eyes and shrugged. “I dunno… For coming here tonight? For… Liking me back? It’s… I’m still having trouble believing it.” She met Glimmer’s gaze once more and giggled; it was an extraordinarily alluring sound.

Glimmer felt her breath catch in her throat, and was filled with a sudden and intensely tempting compulsion. “Do you… I-I, uh…” Her heart rate increased tenfold upon realizing what she wanted to do.

Adora tilted her head. “What’s up?”

She attempted to respond coherently, though after several failed attempts Glimmer growled and decided it’d be best to throw caution to the wind. “Oh, screw it.” She didn’t allow herself a second to reconsider in fear that she’d chicken out. She grabbed Adora’s hand and closed her eyes. Then brought their lips together.

Adora made a surprised noise of bewilderment in the back of her throat. For a second, Glimmer worried that meant her advances had been unappreciated, and was swiftly ready to abort mission. Before she could pull away and frantically teleport away however, she felt Adora’s lips pushing back against her own, greedily returning the kiss.

She relaxed, and cupped Adora’s cheek. It was a good thing they’d been seated in the corner, else they’d be putting on quite a show in front of an entire building of onlookers.

So lost in Adora’s lips, she almost didn’t feel the warmth of magical energy swirling around them, nor the faint sound of transformation. Even then, she was more preoccupied finally being able to kiss the most beautiful blonde in Etheria that she didn’t bother to open her eyes until she felt the hand she was holding morph into a significantly larger, beefier version of itself.

Tentatively, she separated from Adora, and looked up to find exactly what she’d been expecting to: She-Ra.

“Huh…” Glimmer hummed, curiously.

Adora looked dazed, and it didn’t look as though she’d even registered what had happened. “W-what?”

Glimmer allowed herself to take in the bulky, beautifully sculpted body of She-Ra and sighed. “Nothing,” she fixed Adora with a shit-eating grin. “I’m just thinking about how cool it is that I’m only the second person in Etheria to kiss She-Ra.”

“Huh…?” Adora raised a brow before looking down and finally realizing what had happened. “Oh! Oh… Haha, w-whoops.” she chuckled awkwardly, and briskly un-did the transformation. “Sorry. Just sorta happens sometimes.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Glimmer spoke with both reassurance and taunt. “It’s cute.”

Before Adora could say anything, (though honestly she seemed too starstruck to say much anyways,) the waiter had returned with their drinks. He then took out a notepad, and inquired about food. Having not had a chance to look at the menu at all, Adora clumsily grabbed it from off the table and nearly knocked over her drink in the process. She gave the waiter a crooked smile and began rattling off her order.

Glimmer watched Adora bumble sheepishly through her order and grinned. She thought to herself, _she really is just too cute._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, sorry this took so long. I got stuck halfway through the chapter and didn't know where I wanted to take it. Then I decided to write that one catradora fluff and an Um Jammer Lammy fic (I know, what?) So this was pretty delayed. Buuuut here we are. The next chapter will likely be out a lot faster than this one was, I've been thinking about that one since the day I decided to write this story.
> 
> Anywho... Thanks for reading. <3
> 
> Ugh it's like 4:30 AM rn. Time well spent.


End file.
